


get away, get away, leave the world we came to save

by 26stars



Series: Framework Verse [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confessions, F/F, Framework arc, Hurt/Comfort, i guess?, season 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/26stars/pseuds/26stars
Summary: May needs to know the truth about this world. And incidentally, that's exactly what Daisy wants.For an anon's MayDaisy kiss prompt #6-- "teary kiss"





	get away, get away, leave the world we came to save

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quakeskyedaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quakeskyedaisy/gifts).



> Y'ALL WE GOT A SEASON 7 IT IS A GOOD DAY FOR AOS FANS!
> 
> Also here's a fic that I was motivated to finish today by...coincidence.
> 
> This was prompted by an anon on tumblr, but Ella asked a million years ago for some Framework MayDaisy, so this one's for you, doll. <3
> 
> Special thanks to agentmmayy for the title ;)

“We already committed treason. What’s a little grand theft auto?”

Throughout the drive, Daisy has been trying to focus on recalibrating her powers, the familiar buzzing beneath her skin that she never thought she’d miss. How the Darkhold knew what Daisy’s powers feel like in the real world, how it knew how to put it all correctly into binary for her brain to read… Daisy doesn’t think it’s kosher to be grateful to the demonic source of their troubles, but she’s at least thankful for the first _right_ thing besides Jemma in this world.

Beside her at the wheel is another wrong-turned-right thing, and Daisy takes another deep breath and tries not to stare.

May’s thin arms are taut as she steers the power-steering-less car through the fictional city, hand over hand like a textbook driver. The Hydra patch on her shoulder sneers at Daisy, but she stares past it at the woman she thinks she can finally see through the cold soldier exterior. Something inside her still longs to throw her arms around May, to hold her tight and press kisses into her soul until she melts completely back to the person Daisy loves. But _this isn’t her_ , she tells herself for the thousandth time since she’d turned around in the Triskellion and found May glaring dispassionately at her. This May, besides being oblivious to Daisy’s feelings, has a history Daisy doesn’t quite understand (“All Inhumans know you…Bahrain,” Vijay had sneered) and a disturbing coldness in her that Daisy doesn’t know whether to confront or ignore (leveling a gun at Vijay’s head without a flicker of remorse on her face)…

 _Save the sentiment for the real reunion,_ Daisy reminds herself again. _It’s be better for both of you. And both of her._

Their car has an engine that sounds as old as the exterior looks, rumbling down the road with the subtlety of a jumbo jet. Daisy keeps her head bowed every time they pass a traffic camera, and she catches May mirroring the movement.

“What did you mean when you said you’ve had practice with your powers?” May eventually says, not taking her eyes off the road. She’d asked this once already, just before they found the getaway car, and Daisy had deflected the question rather obviously. Now, with miles to go before they arrive at the contact point for the Resistance, Daisy sighs and leans back in her seat.

“I can try to explain, but everything I could tell you depends on you believing a very unbelievable fact.”

May doesn’t respond, so Daisy takes a deep breath.

“This world isn’t real. Me, you, and all of our friends are trapped inside a computer program made by a robot with a demonic book. Me and Simmons are the only ones who remember the real world, and we’re trying to help everyone escape.”

May remains silent, so Daisy does her best to give an account for how they got here, how the real world is so starkly different than this one, the only one the May beside her can remember.

_Hydra never won—SHIELD still stands, and we’re all SHIELD agents._

_Inhumans are known and not a threat—I’m one and I work with SHIELD._

_The Patriot is our Director over there._

_The other ‘kind of’ Director is just a school teacher here._

_Your Madam Hydra is actually the person who locked us in this virtual prison._

_Fitz is really a gifted scientist but he’s nothing like the Doctor he is here…_

“And me?” May eventually says, her voice sounding hollow. “Am I different too?”

Daisy looks over at the soldier beside her, still feeling the Hydra’s glare, and feels her heart squeeze in her chest.

“You’re an incredible SHIELD agent. And you would never hurt anyone you didn’t have to.”

May still will not look at her, so Daisy offers the information that she just learned from a disgustingly smug AIDA last night

“The robot running this show told me that she fixed one regret for each of us when she put us in the program—said she was giving us what we wanted. For you, I think that was fixing Bahrain.”

“It was different?” May says, a second too quickly, and Daisy is happy to tell her more.

“Yeah. In my world, you stopped the Inhumans.”

There’s a long beat of silence.

“By killing them.”

It’s not a question.

Daisy bites her lip. “Yeah. You had to make a hard call.”

“And then what happened?”

“Then?” Daisy says, realizing there’s so much about those years between Bahrain and the Bus that she still doesn’t know, things she never had the heart to ask even after she and May had been a couple for years. That part of May’s life has always felt like a mausoleum, sealed tight and irreverent to touch. “I think you requested transfer. Took a desk job in the Triskellion for a few years. But eventually your best friend convinced you to come back out, and that’s when I met you.”

They’re getting close to their destination, and May turns off in a wide circle around the block, checking for tails.

“But Cambridge never happened?”

Not for the first time, Daisy wishes she’d had time to learn more about this world’s history before she got locked in a cell. She can only assume that it has something to do with Katya.

“No.”

They’re not at the right alley when May suddenly pulls off the road, putting the car in park and turning off the engine, still facing straight ahead.

“So you’re telling me that one choice…one thing that happened differently...is the reason Hydra stands and not SHIELD?”

Daisy shakes her head and sighs.

“I don’t know—it doesn’t seem possible to me that one change could cause this much _awful_. But I can promise you that you’re not the person I’ve seen you be here. I mean, you’re still badass and lethal, but you’ve always been on the right side.”

“But I killed a little girl.”

Daisy looks over to see May pushing a hand slowly through her hair, visibly swallowing.

“You did what you had to do to save your team.”

But May only shakes her head, looking up at the ceiling and closing her eyes briefly.

“There’s no world where I’m not a monster.”

Without thinking, Daisy reaches over and puts a hand on May’s arm. Beneath her touch, May flinches instantly, eyes flashing in her direction, and Daisy draws back, ashamed.

“May, you are not the person you’ve been here. You are an incredible agent and one of the best people I know. I wouldn’t be a fraction of the agent I am without you, and even knowing the worst thing you’ve done, I have never once thought you were a monster.”

May glares in her direction. “But you don’t know what I’ve done in this world.”

Daisy shakes her head. “But it doesn’t matter—it’s not you. And anyone you hurt here isn’t real…”

“You’re real. And I hurt you. I didn’t even hesitate to throw you in a cell. And you’re…”

Daisy’s dying to know how May was going to finish that sentence, but she never takes it up again, instead lowering her head and pressing a fist to the place between her eyes, squeezing them shut and biting her lip. Slower this time, Daisy reaches over, brushing the pads of her fingers gently over May’s arm. This time, she doesn’t flinch.

“Maybe. But then you stole a crystal and gave me my powers back. You fought your way out with me. That has to count for something.”

“It doesn’t change what I did before.”

“No, it doesn’t. But it also convinces me that you were never meant to have this life. This is only what AIDA thinks you want. And she’s been wrong from the beginning.”

May’s eyes are wet but there are no tears on her cheeks when she finally turns towards Daisy.

“You said you’re an Inhuman in the real world too? And we’re friends?”

Daisy attempts a soft smile, slipping her hand down May’s forearm to clasp her hand gently.

“Yeah. You’re my S.O.”

 _Supervising officer. Significant other._ It’s always been a title that worked well for them.

May looks down at Daisy’s hand in hers, then back up with a knowing look.

“So it’s like that?” May says, apparently as perceptive in this world as in the real world.

Daisy knows that this is a bad idea, that they’ve got things to do and no time for this and the truth is waiting on the other side along with a real reunion…

 _Sometimes what people want isn’t right for them,_ she’d wheezed at AIDA yesterday through cracked ribs.

Maybe that’s true. But maybe this is what they need.

“Yeah,” Daisy says, holding on just a little tighter. “It’s like that too.”

May blinks, one tear escaping as her expression collapses in relief.

“Thank God.”

Daisy is already reaching for her as May reaches over and grabs Daisy’s collar and pulls her into a kiss.


End file.
